This invention relates to an inside-vehicle book or magazine holding device on the steering wheel, specifically to such device which is used for holding the reading materials, tablet PC, PDA, mini TV, portable DVD player or writing on the support device inside the vehicle so they can be readily viewed by the user on the driver seat when the vehicle is in parking status. This device will hereafter be referred to simply as the book holding device on the steering wheel.